Harry and Cho
by Jillian2
Summary: new chapter added!! is harry more interested in some one other than Cho?? r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter Short Story: Harry and Cho 8-5-01

Harry Potter Short Story:Harry and Cho8-5-01

It was the most joyous sight, Hogwarts! Harry couldn't believe he was back. The last summer had been the longest one he could remember, even with all his books to look through.As he stared at the great castle in front of him, thoughts of friends and magic and adventures rushed back to him, but then there were the not-so-great memories of, well, you know.Harry shuddered thinking of last year.He still wasn't able to discuss it with Hermione and Ron, but they had gotten the main gist of what had happened and knew not to question Harry about it.Seeing Hogwarts again made Harry feel as if he could stand in front of the whole school and tell the story of Voldemort's return.

Last summer, Dumbledore wouldn't allow Harry to go anywhere but the Dursley's.He also advised him to stay in the yard as much as possible, which wasn't that hard because the Dursleys had no intention of bringing him anywhere except maybe Mrs. Figg's.

All in all, thinking of being back here at Hogwarts was-

"Hey, snap out of it," Ron chuckled, waving his hand in front of Harry's face, "we haven't even gotten inside yet."

"Oh, right," Harry mumbled, his thoughts all breaking apart, "just thinking…"

Inside, everything at the feast was perfect.Even Malfoy, who seemed to be in the worst mood ever, couldn't ruin their fun.

Classes started and went by as usual. History of Magic was boring, Potions was scary, and Divination was amusing.The only differences were that Harry and Ron were now taking Arithmancy and that Hermione was made a prefect.She seemed to lighten up a bit, feeling the pressure of having to do so well lessened because of her badge, which was the exact opposite of what happened to Percy. 

The Gryffindor quidditch team needed a new captain and keeper, since Oliver Wood graduated.The first quidditch practice of the year held the try-outs for keeper.

"I know I'm just watching other people play, but this is really tiring," Angelina exclaimed with a sigh. 

"It is quite pathetic," Katie agreed, "the best keeper we've had so far was Colin Creevy, and I don't want to be the one to tell him that he made the quidditch team because then _I'll_ have a fan club!"

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he watched the next person fly up to the to hoops with some difficulty, "hey, is that Neville?"

"Yeah," Alicia answered, then yelled over to Neville, who had finally steadied himself in front of the middle hoop, "all you have to do is block the quaffle from going into any of the hoops, ok?"

Neville nodded as Alicia started whizzing bright red balls at Neville.

It ended up Neville didn't let one ball pass through any of the hoops, being the best keeper that had tried out so far.Everyone on the quidditch team, surprised and excited, immediately agreed to have him on the team.Neville was so happy he fell off his broomstick.

"So now we must appoint some one captain," Fred announced in the locker room.

"And it must be some one worthy," George continued, both pacing back and forth.

"Some one fairly good"-

"Kind of fast"-

"Has only gotten us a couple of points for us, but"-

"-that must be," George paused with his hands halfway into the air, "….Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled, but wasn't very surprised they had picked him. They are probably going to try to pay him back his whole life, he thought, but he honestly didn't think he should be the captain.

"So what do u think Mr. Potter?" Fred asked in a news reporter's voice. 

"Well, I don't know.Everyone's been on this team longer than me, and I've let you down with all those injuries.Plus, I can't make Oliver Wood speeches before every game," Harry looked around at them all. 

"You just made one, Harry, and you're the best seeker Gryffindor's had in so long," Katie smiled pleadingly. 

"Well, alright," Harry smiled back, very happy indeed with his new position.

"Way to go Harry!" Neville said, still pink in the face from smiling so much.Fred and George winked at him. 

Everyone left the locker room with a happy step in their walk.Harry was the last to leave and the summer sun was just setting as he sat down on the first row of seats around the quidditch field.Harry sat with his elbows on his knees, hands on his chin, before dropping his head in betweenhis arms.He could easily picture the maze from the year before and the scene afterwards.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. It was Cho.She looked prettier than last year, or ever.

"Oh, hi," Harry managed to get out, "I didn't know anyone was watching me."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really watching you.I had left something in my locker room earlier, and when I came to get it I saw you," she explained, "you really shouldn't be out here alone you know."

If that had come out of anyone else, some one telling him what or what not to do, he would've gotten angry, but seeing Cho's sympathetic smile changed everything.

"I guess not," Harry was trying to act normal, but he was having trouble looking up at her.

She seemed to be to be thinking about something and paused before saying anything.

"I never had a chance to say this last year, but" Harry looked right up into her eyes as she talked, "I wanted to thank you for bringing Cedric back.It was really brave."

Harry stared.He didn't know what to say. Nobody had really purposely brought up the subject, except maybe Hagrid. 

"I mean," Cho said quickly, "I know I shouldn't have brought that up, but I thought I should say something about it." She looked down. 

"Oh, uh, yeah," Harry was still speechless, "It's just that I haven't really talked to that many people about it so I don't know what to say."

"Oh, right, this is kind of awkward.I don't know what to say either," Cho looked around before coming and sitting down by Harry.

"What I mean is," Harry explained, getting red in the face, "I can't really get over what happened.I can't figure out _how_ to get over what happened."

"Maybe you should tell a friend, sometimes that helps," Cho said quietly, still looking down. Harry could take a hint.She looked understanding, and he knew it would help. 

"I guess it started with some one putting my name in the goblet, which ended up being…."

Harry told Cho everything, and she nodded at points and listened intently.Harry didn't think about what to say, it just came out, easy as that.When Harry had gone through the whole story, ending in the infirmary scene and the meeting with the Diggorys, he just stopped, thinking of how he felt to get that all out.

"Wow," Cho looked as though she was going to cry.Harry then thought for the first time that maybe he had made a mistake in telling her everything, and that she was still all tears over Cedric, "I can't believe all that happened to you," she said thoughtfully, but Harry thought it was pity.

"Oh," Harry looked down now.

"You'd think Dumbledore would have spells guarding you at all times or something," she smiled.

Harry laughed.The thought of telling Cho all of that not being a good idea was erased from his mind.He was pretty sure he was glad.

"I won't tell anybody," she said, smiling still.

They both got up.Harry picked up his broomstick, took one more look at the quidditch field, and followed Cho up to the school.He was wondering if she would really tell anyone anything, but decided she wouldn't.As they walked side by side up the steps, Cho glanced over at Harry and gave a light, admiring smile.That was when Harry noticed that Cho hadn't gotten anything from her locker room.He thought about it before smiling back.

But what Harry didn't notice was that Snape, who had seen the whole thing, was now watching them from one of the second floor windows with the brightest smile he had ever worn.


	2. Harry and Hannah

Harry and Cho Chapter 2

Harry and ChoChapter 2

"Hey, where've you been? Everyone else got back an hour ago," Ron asked.

"Oh, I," Harry searched for a good lie. He just didn't feel like talking about what had happened, "I, ummm…"

"Oh, don't bug him," Hermione obviously wanted quiet to do her arithmancy homework, but Ron was staring him down with a questioning, but innocent face. 

"No, I was just playing around on the field. I missed quidditch so much," Harry lied. 

"If you're going to keep talking I might as well add that you were smiling when you walked in, Harry," Hermione piped in smartly before looking up at Harry.She folded up her parchment and placed it on top of the pile.

"Well, that's just because I was so happy to be back and playing," Harry said to them, trying not to look them in the eye, then marched up to the common room to put his broom away.

"I wonder what's up," Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Well, he obviously doesn't want to tell us, so leave him alone," Hermione shrugged, seeming now to care.Ron gave her a dirty look when she turned away.

The next day in the library, Ron wouldn't stop bugging Harry about what was going on.

"You're supposed to tell me everything!" Rom complained.

"I do tell you everything, you're being paranoid!" Harry didn't know how much longer he could keep this from Hermione and Ron, especially.He thought they would make fun of him, but he also felt guilty for telling Cho everything and not his best friends. 

"I give up!" Ron collapsed in a chair and looked away.

"Don't be like that, if I had something really important to say, I would tell you," Harry looked away too.

"So you _do_ have something to say!" Ron paused, then his face lit up, "it's a girl!"

Harry got up, grabbed his bag, "I have to go to the bathroom, see you in History of Magic."

"Oh, I got it!" Ron smiled, then jumped up to follow him out, "I know who!"

They were passing a group of slytherins while Ron was reeling off the names of every girl in their year.Harry shook his head in response to every guess.He nudged Malfoy out of the way, who smiled in return.

"I know! Cho!" Ron stopped short as Harry turned around to face Ron.

"I don't like Cho at all! Stop all this, you look stupid, and you're nowhere near the right guess!"

"Fine then I'll stop," Ron said, surprised Harry had snapped at him. 

"Good." They smiled a temporary truss at each other then walked on.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not seen Malfoy all year so far, but they had heard lots about him.He seems to have become even nastier, if that's possible, even to his fellow slytherins.Everyone might have found out the next morning at breakfast.

"Hermione, what classes do you have this morning?" Ron asked dully, knowing that she would be happy at any mention of classes.

"Oh! I have Transfiguration then Herbology, which means so do you," she smiled excitedly at Ron.

"Hey, look," Harry muttered, tapping Ron on the shoulder without taking his eyes off of Malfoy.

"What?" Ron and Hermione looked over just as the deep red letter burst into speech:

"AGAIN?AGAIN?HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?WHAT A DISGRACE!I'M INSULTED TO HAVE YOU AS A SON!JUST IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T GUESSED, YOU'LL BE STAYING FOR THE HOLIDAYS!!" Mr. Malfoy's voice rang in their ears even after it stopped yelling.

"I don't want him here for the holidays," Ron moaned.

"I wonder what happened," said Hermione thoughtfully. 

Everyone felt almost bad for Malfoy until he snapped at everyone to stop looking athim.Then he caught Harry's eye.

"And YOU!" he shouted, getting up and marching to Harry, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Harry didn't even flinch, but stared, bewildered, around him.Some people were laughing quietly, but all else was silent.Malfoy looked around and then stomped out of the Great Hall.Crabbe and Goyle were snickering, and some people were still looking at Harry.

"What did I do?" Harry exclaimed.

That day during Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Harry was paired with Hannah Abbott to work on some poisonous whip-vines.He was in a very good mood because the gryffindors were originally paired with the slytherins this period for Charms, but their schedules got changed.

"It's like a whomping willow baby!" Hannah exclaimed, trying to hold down half the vines in a bunch.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, then muttered, "only there's no button."

"What are you talking about?" she laughed. 

"Oh," Harry looked up.He had not thought anyone was listening to him, "nothing." She gave him a curious look. 

"Didn't you drive a car into that tree in your second year?" she continued without looking up, "And I heard that you got rescued by unicorns who flew you up to your common room," she gave him a look that quite plainly said now-I-know-that-is-not-true.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, causing the vines he was holding to slip right out of his hand.They swung backwards and hit Hannah on the arm. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Harry immediately stopped laughing.He looked up at Ron with a help-me look, but Ron was almost laughing.While ripping the vines off of Hannah's arm, Professor Sprout came hurrying over.

"You have to be more careful, Harry!" she said to him, then turned to Hannah, who was clutched her left arm with her right hand while rocking back and forth and biting her lip to stop from screaming.Her arm had slashes of bloated blue venom, now seeping deep into her arm. "See, you got the plant angry by ripping it and it let loose venom!" she yelled at Harry, who felt so horrible he wanted to throw up.

"I feel so bad! I'm so sorry!" Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione, "here, I'll take her up to the hospital wing, would that be alright?"

Harry took her by the shoulders and led her up to Madam Pomfrey.

"You know, this is my first injury here," she told Harry, which made him feel even worse, but surprised him all the same.

"Are you kidding?" he said, "oh, it's really nothing to be afraid of, I've spent weeks in there," he added quickly, seeing the worried lookon her face.

"I know you have," she made it sound as if she had read his autobiography.Harry smiled.

"I really am sorry," Harry turned to her as they passed the charms room, " but it was funny how that story turned into a completely different one," and he went on to explain what had really happened.

"Oh, well, I was going to add that it sounded really unusual, but then some one whipped some vines at me, then in an effort to help, caused poison to seep into my arm, which is now bloated to twice it's size," she said with a sly grin. 

"Oh, c'mon, you know I didn't mean it!" Harry laughed, "I'm so sorry!"

"I know you are."

They reached the infirmary. Hannah stopped in the doorway, allowing Harry to walk in first.When Madam Pomfrey turned around and saw it was Harry she nearly fainted.

"What now?" she said so loud it made Hannah jump.

"What? Oh! Not me," Harry looked around, "Hannah has poison in her arm"-

"-Which he put there," Hannah added.Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a tisk-tisk look.Harry opened his mouth to complain, but saw that Hannah was laughing at him, so just shut it and smiled.

"You can go now Harry, unless you want to sit here and watch on your bed."

"My bed?" Harry asked.

"Well, you should have one, you're here so much," she explained while inspecting Hannah's arm.

"That's OK, I gotta get back to class, and Hannah, I'm sorry one more time, really!" he back out of the infirmary, before sighing and running off down the hall.


End file.
